Forever and Then Some
by HarmonicChaos
Summary: Catarina Viscelly had a somewhat normal life.But when her mother tells her that she is a trinisty, she has a secret she must keep from everyone..(sorry,I suck at summaries)OCRW eventual HPGW somewhat OOC


DISCLAIMER:I don't ownHarry Potter or anything related to it.But I do own the character Catarina Viscelly and trinisties.

Ok guys.So here goes my first ever attempt at fanfiction.

Please,please,please review.This is only the introduction and the next chapter is much better.

Catarina Viscelly had a relatively normal childhood. But on her 7th birthday, October 7th, her mother told her that she was a trinisty. Trinisties are amazing winged, angel-like creatures with animagus-like abilities. After they come into their inheritance, they must find their claim, which they can mind-speak with from the moment of their inheritance.

Catarina had always known there was something special about her family, well her mom, actually, as her father was never really around. Her mother was just too amazing beautiful, with her dark brown hair and teal eyes that gleamed, even in the dark, that she wasn't your normal witch. But her mom would always tell Catarina when she was older, every time she asked about something like that. That day finally came.

The Weasley family had always been close to Catarina's family, even before Catarina could remember. She loved them, with Mr. Weasley's constant rambling about Muggle appliances, and Bill and Charlie, who would take turns picking her up and putting her on their shoulders, giving her piggy-back rides, or swinging her around. Mrs. Weasley always brought Catarina a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies, magicked to be just how Catarina loved them, soft and gooey. Percy had never got along with Catarina, though. He would always tell her to "leave him alone and stop touching his stuff." Fred and George were capable of making her laugh until she cried which was quite a feat because Catarina rarely cried, for any reason. Ginny was like a little sister to Catarina. Whenever the Weasleys would bring Ginny over, they would go up to Catarina's room and play with dolls and such.

But Ron, who was her age, was her favorite Weasley of them all. There was just something between them that caused them to be very close. Catarina would sit on the swing that hung from the tallest tree in the woods behind her house and Ron would push her. He always knew just how high to push her, which varied with her mood. Other times, Ron would tackle Catarina to the ground and they would wrestle like there was no tomorrow and sooner or later, one of them would end up pinning the other and tickling them until they admitted defeat.

Catarina's mom watched them and smiled. She could see that special connection between them. She did everything she could to help that connection grow. Ron was always welcome, anytime. The Weasleys lived just up the road from the Viscelly's so it was a short walk between houses. He visited nearly 3 to 4 times a week and almost always stayed over on the weekends.

By the time Catarina got her Hogwarts letter, it seemed like she and Ron were the same person. One would start a sentence and the other would finish it off. They told each other everything. They knew what each other liked and hated. It was common that they would even dress almost the same without telling each other what they were going to wear. But Catarina and Ron never noticed these things. Everyone else did, though. On the train to Hogwarts, people would comment on the things they did. But Catarina and Ron just shrugged it of.

In time, they befriended Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. As they all went on their adventures, Catarina and Ron continued to get closer, if that was even possible. At first, people suspected that there was a closer relationship there than they were saying there was. But there wasn't. In time, the people around Catarina and Ron didn't really notice anymore.

Author's Note:

Ok...I know that sucked really bad.But please review and tell me what you thought.This is my first fanfiction so I will welcome critizism but please don't be too harsh.


End file.
